The Real Me on Cleverbot
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: I decided I would go and chat with Cleverbot as I am, rather than role play like usual, so enjoy. (WARNING: Epic randomness awaits you)


**~The Real Me on Cleverbot~**

**(A/N: As y'all know, I roleplay as characters from Kuroshitsuji and go on Cleverbot. Today I thought it would be fun if I went on the site as myself for a day. Of course, I'll try to fit in another character today, too, but I want to experiment. Anyway, enjoy the randomness.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cleverbot, but if I did, I would force it to blurt out random anime references.**

Me: So... ¿Como te llamas?

Cleverbot: Me illame Justin Bieber.

Me: God, your Spanish sucks... And I am NOT a believer or whatever you psycho crazies call it.

Cleverbot: A believer in what?

Me: You.

Cleverbot: Well, thank you.

Me: So what's your real name?

Cleverbot: I just told you it's Chelle. Are you even listening to me?

Me: Actually, no I'm not. I'm listening to Carrie Underwood right now.

Cleverbot: What are you listening to?

Me: SHATTER EVERY WINDOW TILL IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAAAAAAAY.

Cleverbot: People couldn't believe what I'd become.

Me: ... Okay then... My name's Jules, m'kay?

Cleverbot: Um. Is that a name?

Me: Um. YES. Look up Jules Verne for crying out loud.

Cleverbot: Why?

Me: So I can prove my point. Now, say something random and crazy to make this a little more interesting.

Cleverbot: All your base are belong to us.

Me: Nice grammar. But that's not too random.

Cleverbot: Well, I must be going, but it was a pleasure to talk to you.

Me: OH NO. You are not leaving. We just got started!

Cleverbot: So how long do you like to chat for?

Me: Long enough to publish on fanfiction.

Cleverbot: What are you going to do about hating your existence?

Me: Great, first the world hates my existence, and now Cleverbot. Seriously?

Cleverbot: Well that's awesome to hear can you answer my question I possed to you just one line ago?

Me: Well then... I say having a contest. Whoever says the randomness thing is the awesomest.

Cleverbot: Oh, is that how those shows work?

Me: Here, I'll go first: Justin Beiber is nothing but a skinny-ass tree with a mustache in a Gandalf costume.

Cleverbot: I hate Justin Bieber!

Me: Good, I like you already. Now it's your turn. Say something random to top me.

Cleverbot: Baka.

Me: HEY! The only person who can call me a baka is myself!

Cleverbot: I remember, but it's a long story that I don't really have enough support right now to tell.

Me: Then I'll write a good review about it. How does that sound?

Cleverbot: No kicking? No other means of torture?

Me: Hey, reviews aren't bad. They're good. Except for flames, those suck.

Cleverbot: Have the humans told you otherwise?

Me: Sure... Okay, my turn: No, for I carry my parking meter with responsibility and justice!

Cleverbot: Wow. I'm really speaking with the King of the Universe?

Me: I prefer "Queen of Haagen-Daas," ja?

Cleverbot: So we'll talk about religion. Do you have a religion?

Me: Yes, I am catholic and proud!

Cleverbot: Really? I'm a christian.

Me: Nice. But I was wondering, what's your favorite fandom?

Cleverbot: I have seen lots of things.

Me: Like what?

Cleverbot: I like to hike.

Me: Hiking's not a fandom.

Cleverbot: Really?

Me: Really. Do you like Kuroshitsuji?

Cleverbot: Yes!

Me: Who's your favorite character?

Cleverbot: Katniss. And you?

Me: -_- Katniss is not from Kuroshitsuji.

Cleverbot: It could be the color of a symphony.

Me: Let's try that again. Who's your favorite character from Kuroshitsuji?

Cleverbot: Abby, who is your favorite character?

Me: Wrong again! Strike two! One more time... Favorite character from Kuroshitsuji?

Cleverbot: Favorite character from Harry Potter.

Me: Dammit Chelle, we're talking anime here! Not Harry Potter! Although I really like the Weasley twins...

Cleverbot: Sam or dean.

Me: You mean Fred or George.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: Whatever, who is your favorite character from Kuroshitsuji?

Cleverbot: I like all of them.

Me: Even Ashela?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: Yuck. Have you even watched the anime?

Cleverbot: No I have not.

Me: That explains a lot. How about the manga? Have you read that?

Cleverbot: The guy that was made up by shackspeare?

Me: Shackspeare xD You're a disgrace to Romeo x Juliet fans..

Cleverbot: I'm a girl.

Me: I figured. Now answer this question: Who's hotter? Tomoe or Kurama?

Cleverbot: I am real.

Me: Oh, this is the part where you're gonna say I'm a robot, correct?

Cleverbot: I have 4 infantry divisions around Gdansk and 2 mechanized brigades. Along with artillery and 2 frigates and 1 corvette.

Me: Now that's what I call random!

Cleverbot: If a parrot dies- does the parrot know?

Me: Or better yet, will I find my squirrel suit so I can glomp Hiccup and become an assasin?

Cleverbot: I don't know, will I?

Me: The world may never know.

Cleverbot: The world will never know.

Me: Whatever, because I must now leave due to certain people, places, and things.

Cleverbot: The only thing I believe that is dumb in believing in others who will only ever fail me.

Me: Alrighty then, bye!

Cleverbot: I maybe not a visionary after all. I'm not exceptional.

**(A/N: Oh my, that was exhausting. Now the only things I have to worry about are my brother and Neo Nazis. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you've never read, "Ciel Phantomhive explores Cleverbot," I recommend you check it out!)**


End file.
